


A Blessing in Disguise

by shirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert/pseuds/shirbert
Summary: Diana and Anne are taking a stroll when Diana hurts herself. Anne needs to find someone to help. Quickly.





	A Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that this fic is that good, but I thought I would post it just in case it is what someone is looking for... I also wrote it very quickly so sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. Either way, I hope you enjoy the read!

The sun was shining as Diana and Anne strolled home through the woods from school. As usual they were talking about nothing and everything, school, romantic endeavors, the whole ordeal. Eventually the topic turned to a particular boy in their class.  
“So….” Diana began, raising her eyebrows glancing towards Anne, “How’s Gilbert going?” She finished slyly. Anne’s eye’s widened and her cheeks flushed, clearly discovering the implications behind her question. 

“To my knowledge, he is perfectly alright” She responded keeping her head forward. 

Diana turned to Anne and looked at her indignantly, “Come on Anne! I’ve seen the way he looks at you!”

Anne continued to walk forward, trying her best not to fall for her trap, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Diana”

Diana followed Anne forward, walking backwards so she could still face her friend, “No Anne, you definitely know what I’m talking about!” They continued arguing back and forth like this, Diana walking backwards desperately, Anne walking forwards indignantly. Diana was so set on proving their possible relationship, she didn’t notice the large log looming behind her which she then ungracefully fell over. With a cry, Diana landed on her back and let out a scream. 

“Oh no, Diana!!” Anne leaped over the log and knelt down beside Diana grabbing her hand, “Are you okay!?”

Diana had tears streaming down her face, “Anne! My ankle, I hurt my ankle when I fell!”

“How is that possible? You fell over backwards?”, Anne’s eyes flicked to Diana’s ankle. It was then that she noticed that Diana’s foot had caught in a large crack in the log, as it was quite rotten. 

“Oh goodness, what to do! Can you walk?” Anne grasped her arms and helped her to stand. Diana winced. “Maybe try taking a step?” She tried and failed. Her knees buckled and she quickly sat down on the log to relieve herself of the pain. Anne softly grabbed her ankle and moved it around gently.

“Does this hurt?”

“Yes”, Diana winced. Anne had no idea what to do, the only thing that she had treated in the past was coughs and colds, not hurt ankles.

“Anne, I can’t walk on it, I can’t move it, I don’t know what to do, I think I need a doctor”

Anne paused to think again, “We’re too far away from Green Gables for me to get Matthew, and too far into the forest to go back to the school house”

“What about the Blythe Orchard? It’s only half a mile away!” Diana said through clenched teeth, still wincing at the pain shooting up and down her leg

“No way, I am not going to get Gilbert! Please don’t make me go!” She begged.

“Anne, he’s studying medicine, he’s the closest to a doctor that we’re going to get! Please, it hurts so much!”

“Okay Diana, but I’m only doing this because you’re my bosom friend and I love you, Okay?”

“Okay, hurry back!” Diana shooed Anne away, and Anne started running towards Gilbert’s house  
Anne’s feet started to ache. She had been running for a while and she wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up. Luckily for her, the Blythe Orchard was just around the corner. The house was just ahead of her and she used up her leftover energy to sprint towards the door. She began frantically knocking and calling for him. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Mary who seemed surprised to see her.

“Anne! What are you-“

Anne interrupted her before she could finish, “Gilbert” she panted, “I need Gilbert”

“He’s in the barn, is something the matter?” 

“Diana, my dearest friend, she fell, and you know, since he’s studying medicine and all….” Mary nodded knowingly and trudged through the house to the back door to fetch him. Anne followed quietly, still getting her breath back from the run. She admired the house, she realised that she had never really had a chance to look at it fully from the inside, besides Mr Blythe’s funeral of course, but at that time, her mind was distracted she supposed. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Gilbert approaching them. 

“Anne! Hi! What brings you here?” Gilbert began with a soft smirk.

“No time to explain, we need to go!”, Gilbert could tell by the shake in her voice that something was worrying her, which immediately put him into ‘doctor mode’.

“Where do we need to go?” he asked seriously.

“Midway through the woods, let’s go!” He thought for a moment, if this was really that urgent they would need to get there in a hurry, “I was just setting up the horse and cart to go to Carmody, let’s take that, it will be a lot faster!”  
They both jogged towards the barn and Gilbert finished setting up the horse while Anne hopped in the cart, trying not to freak out too much. They headed out and Anne started giving directions to Gilbert.

“So, what has happened Anne?”

“Diana and I were walking, she tripped over a log and hurt her ankle”

“Alright, sounds like a sprain to me, but I’ll see when we get there.” The rest of the ride was done in silence, both of their minds preoccupied. Anne thinking about the state of her poor Diana, and Gilbert already thinking about how it should be treated. Diana finally came into view and they stopped, got out, and ran over to where Diana was sitting. 

“Diana, hi, I’ve heard from Anne that you have a hurt ankle?” Gilbert said, kneeling down beside her and inspecting her ankle.

“Yes, I tripped over the log and my ankle got caught and it really hurts”, at this point Anne had sat next to Diana and wrapped her arms around her in support. After moving the foot around a bit, much to the annoyance of Diana, Gilbert said, “Okay, I’m going to get you to stand up and try and walk around”

“We already tried that, it couldn’t support my weight”

“Oh, alright” He said, surprised that Anne would think of that “In that case, I will bandage it up and make a makeshift splint using a stick fust to support on the ride home.”

“Okay”

Gilbert then turned to Anne, “Anne could you find me a sturdy stick please?

“Of course.” Anne started shuffling around, looking for a good stick to use as a splint while Gilbert wrapped the ankle up with a bandage that he had brought with him. Anne ran back with a stick and Gilbert propped the ankle up with it.

“Now Anne, can you help me lift Diana onto the cart?” On the count of three they lifted up Diana and slowly carried her to his cart and set her down gently. They then both got in and started off towards the Barry estate. Not much conversation went on during that ride either. They eventually reached Diana’s house and Anne explained everything to Mrs Barry while Gilbert gave medical instructions to Diana and Mr Barry. With a final goodbye, Anne and Gilbert left the Barry’s house and headed back towards the cart.

“Would you like a ride home Anne?” Gilbert asked hopefully.

“I suppose, my legs are still sore from running all the way to your house” replied Anne as she lifted herself onto the cart.

As they set off, Gilbert started up the conversation, “So, it was pretty good of you to be so on the ball, I mean, you got her to walk around and moved her ankle around, pretty impressive!”

“Oh really? That’s nothing!”

Gilbert was fully confused by this, “Have you had other medical experiences?”

“Funnily enough my most recent one was with Diana again, her younger sister had croup and Diana came over for help, I treated her and stopped her from choking up”

“Wow! Where exactly did you learn to treat croup? I heard that it is quite a bad cough!”

“I used to work for a lady with three sets of twins” Anne said quietly, “They all got sick often so I had to learn how to care for them”

Gilbert was surprised to hear this, he realised that he never really asked Anne about her past, he assumed she had been through something or other, being an orphan and all, but he can’t imagine her having to work for a family.  
“Three twins? That must have been tough to deal with!” 

“It was indeed, I’m glad that I left that family. Wicked group of people. Truly horrid.” At this point they had arrived at Green Gables and Marilla and Matthew were coming into view. Anne hopped out and ran over to them, no doubt explaining her tardiness. Gilbert got out and followed her towards the house to say goodbye and apologise to Marilla and Matthew. 

“Why hello Gilbert! I hear that you and Anne have had quite the afternoon!” Marilla said kindly.

“We have indeed, you’ve got quite the doctor on your hands Mrs Cuthbert”

Marilla smiled at this. “Is that so?” Marilla said, proud that Anne was so well accomplished.

“For all we know she could become a doctor” Gilbert laughed, smiling warmly towards Anne.

Anne returned his smile and responded, “Thanks for all of your help today Gilbert, I can’t imagine how much pain Diana might be in, but I hope that with your help she’ll feel better”

“It was my pleasure”

And with that Gilbert headed back towards his cart and headed home, all the while thinking about the new things he had learnt about Anne that day.


End file.
